Another World: Ryou and Youhei
by AlwaysTheTruth
Summary: When Youhei offered Ryou to be his fake girlfriend. What if she'd accepted? This story explores that scenario. YouheixRyou, TomoyaxNagisa.
1. Chapter 1: Another World

AUTHOR'S NOTES – This is my first story for my favorite anime of all time, Clannad. (mostly because of After Story) I hope you'll enjoy. If you find anything I can improve upon, please leave some feedback. This is only my 2nd attempt at a story and I want it to be as good as it can be. Takes place right at the beginning of After Story Episode 2. So please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER - All characters, images, and anything to do with CLANNAD or it's sequel, CLANNAD: After Story is a product of Key and Kyoto Animation.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Another World

* * *

Youhei's sister, Mei, was coming into town in just a couple of days. So Youhei, being the foolish yet considerate brother he is, decided to look for a fake girlfriend to impress her. Where does he start? None other than class rep Ryou Fujibayashi.

"Come on Ryou-san, _please?_ You know you want to!"

"U-um... it'd be too embarrassing!" Ryou would always blush in situations like this. She was the very shy, sensitive type of person person. To prove it, she started tearing up right in front of them.

"R-Ryou... are you... okay?", Youhei, along with Tomoya and Nagisa, started getting a little worried.

Oh, and there's Kyou. Opposite day anyone? She throws an encyclopedia at Youhei's face, hitting him dead on.

"Kyou!", Tomoya and Nagisa are a little shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Hey! What were you doing to my sister?", Kyou was steaming, for someone who was so harsh she definitely loved her sister.

"Nothing! We were just trying to find Sunohara-san a fake girlfriend..."

"And you think I'd just stand by and allow that? Well guess what, NO! So don't ask again.", with that Kyou ask her sister if she's okay.

After rubbing the tears from her eyes, Ryou responds with, "I'm really just fine Onee-chan, I just overreacted a little, that's all..."

"C'mon Ryou, let's go...", with that, Kyou grabs hold of Ryou's hand and wanders off somewhere else.

Youhei was finally back up, "W-what happened? I was just asking Ryou if she could-"

Before Youhei could finish, Tomoya said "Kyou's what happened."

With that, they walked away to try someone else.

* * *

After trying with a few more girls and negative results. Youhei finally collapsed. "No one wanted to be my fake girlfriend!", he was trying to hold back over exaggeratory tears.

Tomoya responded to that in a more casual tone, "Come on Sunohara, we have to keep looking. Nagisa, do you know anyone that might want to play fake girlfriend with him for a few days?"

"Well... it's a long shot, but the only one I can think of is my mom...", Nagisa replied.

Then Ryou came bolting down the hallway, "S...Sunohara... san... There you are, I've been looking for you for the past 10 minutes!" she was wheezing in breaths of air. Slowly returning back to normal.

"Ryou-kun? What did you want to tell me? Come _on_ spit it out!", Youhei zoomed in on Ryou's face with a cheeky grin on his.

Ryou started blushing at what seemed to be embarrassing thoughts again, "W-well, I decided that if it's for your sister... I can be your fake girlfriend for a couple of days?"

Youhei's expression quickly went from cheeky to stunned, "What? Why? Won't your sister get mad at me again? Besides I just can't-"

Speak of the devil. As if it were a triggered event, Kyou came rushing down the hallway.

"Did you just MENTION the possibility of having my little sister being YOUR girlfriend?", Kyou was steaming, it looked like a volcano was about to go off. She had pinned Youhei in a pretty deadly position.

"N-no Fujibayashi-san! It was your little sister I promise, I promise!", Youhei was crying at this point. To be fair, he really didn't do much to deserve this today.

With that, Kyou dropped Youhei to the ground and asked, "Ryou... is that true?"

"O-only to pretend for his little sister! I'm not REALLY interested in him!" Ryou responded nervously. Youhei was put down by that statement.

Kyou had a mischievous smirk on her face, she went up to her sister and asked in a whisper so no one else could hear, "You're just doing this to get at Okazaki-san. Am I right?"

"M-maybe..."

Kyou started her sadistic laugh up again, "Well, good luck with that. Have fun!" and with with that, she ran off.

"What was that all about, for the second time today!" Youhei was more annoyed than scared now.

"I-I'm sorry Sunohara-san, I won't do it again..." Ryou started crying again.

Youhei replied to that in his reassuringly funny voice, "Aw come on Ryou, cheer up! I'm not annoyed with you, it's your _sister_ I'm annoyed with!"

Ryou sucked up her tears and responded, "But I'm not crying!"

"I didn't say you were. But now that you've said so, I'm starting to think you _were_ crying!", once again Youhei responded in that same tone of voice from before.

"...Fine then, I'll cheer up.", Ryou stood up, forcing a smile, it's clear she was crying just a second ago.

"Well come on, Ryou! We have to discuss what we're going to do!" Youhei said.

"Yeah Fujubayashi-san, this is his sister we're talking about. You're going to have to convince her you're his girlfriend." Nagisa added.

"W-well okay then..." Ryou blushed even harder this time.

"Are you still embarrassed by the thought, Ryou? That's okay, no need to be embarrassed!", with that, Youhei wrapped his arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush even _harder_ than before.

"I-I was blushing because you called me by more first name...", Ryou didn't look very sure about this.

"Aw, I was just practicing. You have to lighten up and try it too!", Youhei said once again with that cheeky grin of his.

"Well... fine. H-how are you doing, Sunohara?", with that, Ryou smiled with the most genuine, prettiest face anyone had ever seen. Even if it was just practice.

"I didn't mean for you to do it that good!", now Youhei was blushing, making Ryou laugh a little.

Then Tomoya joined in the conversation, "But we seriously need to discuss how we're going to pull this off, for now, just follow us. Okay?"

Ryou responded with, "Okay." and they were off.

* * *

At least, they were going to plan how to pull this off. But unfortunately, no one actually knew what to do.

"So... what now?", Ryou asked.

Youhei didn't know either, "I don't know, Okazaki-san, quick! What do you do when you go out with Furukawa?"

"Well, last time we just walked in the park, but I don't think-"

Youhei cut Tomoya off, "Then it's settled! We go walk in the part for our first real test after school! How about it, Ryou?"

"Well..."

"Then it's settled, we go walk in the park an hour after school, get to know each other AND discuss how to convince Mei-chan I'm really your boyfriend. It's killing two birds with one stone!", Youhei was really hyped up for this.

"Well, okay then..."

With that, they walked off to their classrooms to finish the day.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. That took quite a while. So I hoped you enjoyed. More will be coming out, sooner or later, for better or worse! Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Practicing

AUTHORS NOTES – I appreciate the feedback from my first chapter, so here I am writing another one! I'm going to try to keep improving. All constructive criticism is appreciated.

DISCLAIMER – The characters, art, or anything from CLANNAD and CLANNAD: After Story are works of art by Key and Kyoto Animation. Also, Fuko's theme might be the single happiest song ever made. I didn't make that either, that was Jun Maeda.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Practicing

* * *

The clock had just hit 3:45, and the school day was finally over. However, as Youhei and Tomoya were on their way out, they encountered Tomoyo.

Youhei was the first to talk, "Well, Tomoyo..."

"What, do you still think I'm a man?", Tomoyo responded.

Youhei decided he couldn't let himself get picked on, "No Tomoyo-san! I really have changed, I promise... Hey, can I have that shaving cream of yours, I'm going to need it."

"...Why?"

Youhei sounded victorious, "HAHA! That proves it, you are a man after all!"

This daily routine was getting on Tomoyo's nerves, "No...?"

"Yes it does! You asked why I was borrowing your shaving cream. Proving you have it, proving you're a man!", Youhei was getting annoyed by the seemingly obvious conclusion.

"No, I said 'Why' because I don't even have shaving cream!", Tomoyo's left eye was starting to twitch.

"Y-you don't...?"

"No, I don't."

This angered Youhei to no extent, "Well no matter what, I'm getting the first hit in today!", he came charging at Tomoyo with all the force he could muster. However, his attempt proved to be in vain. As he was once again quickly dispatched of by none other than Tomoyo.

"O-Okazaki-san, I can't feel my arms!", Youhei struggled to get his breath back.

Tomoya responded, "Well maybe if you accepted the fact that you're getting beat to death by a woman this wouldn't happen everyday."

"Never! I'll never admit defeat to him!"

Tomoya was pretty sure Youhei knew Tomoyo was a girl by now and just wanted the chance to beat her. But still, he shrugged and looked back at Tomoyo, "Sorry, I really don't know what to say."

"It's not your fault Okazaki-san. Well, I'll be heading off now, see you tomorrow.", Tomoyo started walking away.

Tomoya said, "Goodbye to you too." and that was that.

That's when Ryou came out from the corner of the exit.

"W-well, if you're going to be doing _that_ to girls, then...", tears were forming in her eyes.

Youhei got up like a bolt, "No no Ryou it's all a big misunderstanding!", to emphasize this, he waved his hands in a dismissive tone.

Ryou wiped her eyes and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Tomoya responded this time, "You're going to go on a walk through the park, discuss how to convince Sunohara-kun's sister that you're boyfriend and girlfriend and get to know each other. That way you can act a little more natural when we finally meet her."

"Okay then it's settled!", Youhei said cheerfully, "Let's go, Ryou!", with that, he grabbed Ryou's hand and tugged her along.

Ryou's blush came back, "Wait, can we please discuss this-"

Youhei butted in front of Ryou's sentence again, "We can discuss when we're alone. No _come on!_"

"O-okay then.", Ryou was redder than ever, clearly this was the first time she'd ever gone out with a boy. So even if it was just pretend, it was embarrassing all the same.

_Poor Ryou. _Tomoya thought to himself, _She's in for one heck of a ride._

* * *

"So Ryou, do you like sports?", was the first thing Youhei asked while they were walking down.

Ryou's blush, albeit very lightly, had gone down. She answered, "No, not really... d-do you like magic with cards?"

This made Youhei pretty excited, "Oh you mean your infamous fortune telling skills? Okay then, tell me my fortune!", he sat on the ground and waited for her to continue.

"Well, let's see... ah!", the cards fell onto the ground, then to Youhei's surprise she began to speak again, "A good friend will make sure you get to school on time. And you'll have a good day."

Youhei pondered this for a moment, then responded, "The good friend's Okazaki-san, right?"

Ryou's blush came right back, "M-maybe..."

Youhei stopped laughing and then responded, "Hey, it's okay if you still have a crush on him! Truth be told, if he hadn't made a move on Furukawa sooner or later. I would've probably asked her out myself! You see, we _are_ alike in some ways!"

Ryou was as red as a candy cherry at this point, "W-well, okay then... but we need to talk about how we convince your sister we actually love each other, don't we?"

Youhei went from funny Youhei to serious Youhei at the very mention of Mei, "Oh yes, you're right... what will we do?", he frowned, he couldn't really think of anything. Sadly, Ryou couldn't either. It made sense, considering no one had ever even approached them before.

Youhei thought, What_ would Tomoya do..._ the it hit him, "It's simple, I'll just take you out somewhere!", he said enthusiastically.

"But where would you take me?", Ryou asked.

Youhei answered, "To my favorite place in the city! How does that sound?"

"O-okay, let's go!", Ryou responded, seemingly curious to discover what his favorite place in town was.

"Yes, off we go!", Youhei started tugging Ryou along again.

* * *

It was just about time to discover what Youhei's favorite place in town was. In matter of fact, "We're here!", Youhei exclaimed. And what was his favorite place you ask, as he opened the door, Ryou realized it was...

The arcade.

And with that, Ryou started laughing for the first time today. It was an uncontrolled laughter like no other. She'd been wondering the entire time what it could have been and in the end it was the _arcade, _and you know what? It made perfect sense.

Then Ryou snapped back into reality when Youhei asked, "Hey, what's the big deal? Are you judging a grown man for his priorities in life?", in a semi-serious tone of voice. Now they were both laughing.

"Okay, I'll admit, the arcade _is _a little kiddish. But you know what, it's fun! So let's have fun!", Youhei pulled Ryou inside. That was when Youhei broke down.**  
**

"W-what is it, Suno- I mean, Youhei?", she asked.

There were tears filling up in his eyes, "They... _they_ _took out Space Invaders..._", he started crying in such a melodramatic fashion Ryou was laughing even harder than before.

Youhei sucked up his tears and said, "It's not funny Ryou! I had the _highscore_ on that one too!"

Once she was able to get her laughing under control, she finally said, "Well, like you said, let's have fun.", with that, they got up and went to play some games.

While Youhei was playing _Donkey Kong _(1981) the rest of the arcade was watching Ryou with utter aw.

"Is it even possible to be that good at Tetris?", someone said. People couldn't believe their eyes as she finally lost and the highscores popped up.

_HIGH SCORE_

_Ryou - 245000_

_Kyou - 243500_

_Akira - 178650_

_"_She did _what?_", another man asked.

As Youhei lost and turned to see what all the commotion was, his jaw seemed to dislodge itself, "WHAT? Kyou's played that 26 times to get that score! She's in here almost every Saturday!"

Ryou blushed at the crowd (10-20 people) that was now standing in front of her, "It was my first try... a fluke, I promise!"

The crowd synced together as each one of them were left speechless and dumbfounded.

Youhei came and grabbed Ryou by the shoulders, "How did you manage that? I've never seen someone play Tetris that good in my entire life and I thought I'd seen some pretty good ones over the years!"

Ryou was as dumbstruck by the crowd as the crowd was by her, "It really wasn't that great! I'm serious!"

Youhei grabbed her by the hands, "Come on now, we have to get out of here before you're surrounded by strangers!", and with that he ran out of the arcade, Ryou trying to not get swallowed by the swarm she'd gathered.

* * *

Everyone was back at school for today, the news about Ryou beating her sister Kyou's record was spreading like wildfire, though some refused to believe it.

"Congratulations sis.", Kyou said, "You managed to beat my highscore without having to dedicate a part of your weekend to it."

"I'm serious onee-chan, it wasn't that hard! It just was a lucky round that's all!", Ryou was embarrassed to death right now despite the amazing amount of congratulations she'd received.

Meanwhile, Youhei was whining to Tomoya about the late _Space Invaders _(1978).

"You have to learn to deal with losses in life Sunohara-san. Or else there's no way you'll make it in the real world.", Tomoya reasoned.

Youhei however, refused to listen to reason and said, "Hmph, easier said then done Okazaki-san, look at yourself!"

"Yes, I did have to deal with a loss. Now I'm leaving a happy, healthy life with my girl. And nothing could ever separate us.", Tomoya said.

To this, Youhei responded, "Unless it was a visual novel by Key..."

Tomoya laughed at the very thought, "I guess, but in what alternate universe would that be true?"

Youhei really didn't have a response to this.

Tomoya went onto another topic, "So, how'd it go with Ryou?"

Youhei felt traumatized by the very thought, "It was horrible! They took out Space Invaders."

"Eh, you'll get over it eventually.", Tomoya said. And on that note, the rest of the class piled in and they started 1st period.

* * *

That chapter really wore me down. I think that's the most I've ever wrote in one session... so I hoped you enjoyed! Please point out any grammatical errors that I can correct after this chapter's released.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sisters' Arrival

AUTHOR'S NOTES – Okay guys, I feel like I could do better than what I am. So I'm going to try writing paragraphs this time. I was never

DISCLAIMER – The characters, images, or anything having to do with CLANNAD and it's sequel, CLANNAD: After Story, are the property of Key and Kyoto Animation.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: The Sisters' Arrival

* * *

I find myself in a house with nothing in it but a lone wood table. I wonder why I'm left alone in this lifeless environment. There's a feeling of loneliness, a kind of despair, I think. I don't really know how to describe it. As I set my eyes on a girl I feel like I should know. A girl that was alone in this world that I felt I didn't belong in.

There was someone, something, with her. It looked like a robot made out of junk parts. In a world where everything was dead, I thought, that was her only company in the entire world. I wanted to change that, yet for some reason I knew I couldn't. They couldn't see me, or so I thought. It seemed as if they knew I was their, whether they liked or not. There I was, a wisp inside a house in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't tell whether or not they wanted me to stay or go. So I just stayed right there, and waited...

* * *

Youhei wakes up from an experience he couldn't easily describe. He was pretty happy to find himself awake, "Well... that was a dream I wish I could for get.", he said this to himself before getting out of bed and went to get dressed. He put on his school uniform and the started his walk down the path to school._  
_

The walk to school for Youhei from here is only about 10 minutes. He was tired and nearly forgot to grab his textbook (Misae wasn't going to let that happen.) Before he knew it, he'd entered the class, and was getting ready to start his first period of the day.

In a few hours it as lunch break. It'd been awhile since Youhei had gone to lunch with Tomoya. He asked, "Hey, Okazaki-san can you please head down to lunch with me? We need to have a chat about something?", Tomoya had nothing better to do since Nagisa was absent today, so he agreed and they head down to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was more packed than usual. They sat down at two empty spots and began conversing. Tomoya started the conversation with a question, "So... what did you want to talk about?", Youhei answered almost immediately, "It's about this dream I had last night... it was pretty confusing.", this response made Tomoya curious, "Oh? And what was this dream about?", Youhei responded with, "It was about... a robot. And a girl. That's all it really was though. Yet it seems like so much more... but that's how all dreams work, right?", Tomoya finished with, "Yeah, I guess you're right...", truth is, Tomoya had a dream he was a robot last night. But it's a small world, so he kept it to himself.

20 seconds passed until Youhei broke the silence, "So, my little sister will be coming into town today.", Tomoya had honestly forgotten about her. Truth his he didn't really care, but still responded to Youhei's sentence anyway, "Oh really? Is she cute?", Tomoya said this in a joking manner but Youhei didn't like it, "Hey Okazaki-san, just keep your hands off _my_ little sister. Okay?", "Okay.", they finished their lunch before starting next period.

* * *

The school day had finally reached it's conclusion. Youhei was heading out when he remembered he needed to show Mei he'd changed. So he went to ask Ryou to come meet her, "Ryou, remember how you promised to help me out in impressing my sister? Well, she's probably waiting in my dorm room now. So if you could please get ready, it'd be much appreciated.", Ryou had been in a trance and was finally snapped out of it, "O-oh, so it's time for me to meet your sister already? Ah, but, I don't know what to do when I meet her...", he really couldn't handle all this. So Youhei tried to make her feel better, "Aw, she's nice enough! All you have to do is act natural.", Ryou nervously said okay and they started to the dorms.

But there Tomoyo was again, having heard the entire conversation.

"Gah, what is it you want now Tomoyo-san?", "Simple.", she said, "I heard the whole thing about your sister and I want to make sure she isn't going to cause any trouble.", Youhei, unable to argue the logic, decided to let her come meet her sister as well. With that, they finally went off to see Mei.

* * *

They'd finally reached Mei's location. Otherwise known as Youhei's dorm. As Youhei, Ryou, and Tomoyo stepped inside, the first thing they heard was, "Onii-chan you're here!", as she ran to give her brother a hug. Youhei said, "Hello, Mei-chan, how are you today?", Mei responded with, "Good...", she then pointed at Tomoyo and asked, "Is she your girlfriend?", Youhei's heart immediately started thumping, "N-NO!", he grabbed Ryou and said, "This girl's my girlfriend. Right, Ryou?", Ryou once again blushed and looked away. This whole turn of events caused Tomoyo to start laughing, "Well, I don't think she could cause much trouble if she tried. I'll be going now.", and with that she was gone.

Youhei finally noted Tomoya and, fortunately, Nagisa's presence, "Oh Furukawa's healthy? Good to know she's all right. Right, Okazaki-san?", Tomoya responded at the mention of his name, "Oh yeah, I guess I should feel lucky it wasn't anything to serious. We were just keeping Mei company until you got here Sunohara.", Youhei then said, "Oh really? That's good to hear. I was wondering why you guys were here... but then I realized it was you. So I didn't question it.", Mei was clearly curious, "What's wrong with Furukawa-san?", Tomoya then told her, "Well, she doesn't have the best system... she had to repeat this year. But I guess that was the best thing to ever happen to me. Right Nagisa?", this made Nagisa smile, "Right, Tomoya.", and they started talking about their day.

That's when Youhei remembered that he and Ryou were supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend right now, "Oh yeah, do you guys want to come with us to dinner? Ryou says she knows this good place on the edge of town that's _really_ good!", they all agreed to go down their, and they started down the road again. And with that, the real test had begun.

* * *

Writing that killed me for a little while, it's not often I write 3 chapters all within one day, so I truly hope you are enjoying this so far! Sorry that this one was my shortest so far but I was running ideas on what to do before Mei came into the story. Hopefully I'll get Chapter 4 out before school starts! (The 26th)


End file.
